


No One's Here to Sleep

by ksj2008



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: All Reileen wanted was Takeshi at her side. Together, they won't need to be afraid of anything.





	No One's Here to Sleep

〖No One’s Here to Sleep〗

Kovacs兄妹，Reileen中心。

我真是爱死Kovacs兄妹的关系了。最后Joel那哭颜陪着Reileen破碎的声音唱着两人儿时的歌曲真是太他妈赞了【。】

 

1.  
Harlan作为新殖民地资源少的可怕，而她和Takeshi的父亲，那个叫做Kovacs的男人，每一天除了浪费母亲赚得的东西外就没有任何贡献，冷眼看着她和哥哥，好似他们连个是什么害人精一样。  
Takeshi作为兄长总是担起责任的那个，在日常生活中帮助母亲，在父亲要发怒的时候把Reileen抱走，晚上Reileen肚子饿的睡不着的时候会守着她陪着她。  
Reileen三岁生日那天母亲不知道从哪里搞来了一些上等的肉和一份蛋糕，她将肉做了一个特别好吃的据说是她故乡的传统食物，然后将蛋糕切成了小块分给了她和Takeshi。  
Reileen十分开心，肉闻着很香，她从来都没吃过的蛋糕看起来也很好吃的样子。  
她抬头看向自己的哥哥，Takeshi示意她先吃，她看向自己的母亲，女人带着乌青的嘴角扬起，露出一个有些懦弱却又温柔的微笑。  
Reileen觉得自己也幸福了起来。  
不过最后蛋糕和肉都没吃上口。父亲回来了，看着他们桌上的食物大发雷霆，揪着母亲的头发就往地上摔，Reileen吓得话都说不出来，Takeshi抱着她躲开被砸过来的盘子，然后将她赶紧抱起来跑了出去。Reileen没有受伤，但是Takeshi的脑门被玻璃划破了，不停地流血。  
那天Reileen哭了整整一个晚上，无论Takeshi怎么安慰都没办法，最后Takeshi没辙，拉着Reileen的手钻进衣橱的角落，两人用衣服和被子亲手堆叠出一个城堡然后藏了进去。  
“小Rei，不要怕。这是我们的城堡，躲在里面就没有人会伤害到我们了。”Takeshi瘦小的胳膊将自己的小妹妹环在怀里，轻轻抚摸着她的后背。  
Reileen抱着Takeshi的胳膊，抬头泪眼婆沙地盯着他头上那不流血但还是肿的厉害的伤口。  
“哥哥，不要留下我一个人。”  
“不会的。我不会留下小Rei一个人。记得我给你读的那个人皮匠的故事吗，我们从不需要一个人面对怪物，只要在一起，我们什么都不怕了。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证，我是小Rei的守护者，我只会在你的身边。”  
“那我也要一直在哥哥的身边。哥哥去哪里我就去哪里。”  
“好。”Takeshi笑着将小女孩抱紧。

 

2.  
Reileen还是有点恨Takeshi的食言。自己一个人不见了后将她丢在这恐怖的孤儿院里，这里到处都是和父亲一模一样的人，她每天都得想方设法躲开这些不怀好意的成年人们。  
“Takeshi去哪里了。”她在哥哥被带走的第一天问那个领头的负责人。  
负责人没有说话，黑色的头盔隔绝了一切的情感交流。  
“你是机器人么？”Reileen有些生气。  
对方只是嘲笑了一声，将Reileen丢进孤儿院走了。  
不知是幸或是不幸，Reileen并没有在孤儿院呆很久，很快她就被转手卖到了当地的黑帮，对方看中了自己身上一半同他们一样的血液，揪着她的头发将她拖入了另一个地狱。  
在这里每一天每一夜她都是在刀尖上生活，训练，杀人，拿起武器，杀人，出去，杀人，回来，继续杀人。她的生活只剩下了鲜血，她的使命只有保护黑帮的老大，她的命是属于这个黑帮。  
最初的几年Reileen还需要靠着思念Takeshi才不会有轻生的念头。Takeshi曾经说过每个生命都是被守护着的，要活下去才知道未来有什么。她也想要努力靠自己的情报网搜集Takeshi的资料，但是Takeshi Kovacs像是从宇宙里消失了一般，没有任何音讯。  
逐渐的，Reileen脑子里另一个声音开始对她窃窃私语，“不要等Takeshi了。他可能已经都死了。要不然他怎么没回来找你？他明明说过会一直陪你到最后的。”  
Reileen看着手里的日本武士刀，开始在自己的脖子上比划。  
金属碰撞金属的声音，她睁眼低头，看到自己脖子上挂着的噬尾蛇的挂坠。那是自己卑微的如同虫子一样的母亲留给她唯一的东西。  
抬手捂住脸，Reileen忍着没让自己的眼泪掉下来。  
她太想Takeshi了。Takeshi不在身边，她无法入睡。

 

3.  
Quellchrist，Reileen从来没喜欢过她。  
她所代表的一切Reileen都无法苟同。永生是世人得到的财宝，不知晓Quellchrist是因为什么证据而觉得永生只会引领到人类堕落与灭绝。对于Reileen来说整个宇宙最重要的也就只有Takeshi一个人。好不容易回到她身边的Takeshi，她只想和哥哥去哪里都一起，去过两人小时候只敢想象的生活。  
可是她的Takeshi是一个有着崇高理想的人。或许是被Quellchrist给折服了，也或许是在CTAC的时候对Protectorate的失望，他想要改变这个世界。  
Reileen看着自己的哥哥闪着光的眼睛，发现她无法拒绝对方。  
“好吧。”她点头，“你去哪里，我就去哪里。不要再丢下我了。”  
“我不会。”Takeshi笑着搂住她的脖颈，两人额头抵着额头，就像小时候那样。  
——是，你不会，你只会在我不知道的角落死去，然后留下我一个人。  
Reileen闭上眼睛抱住自己的哥哥。她决定这回该换她守护Takeshi了，无论用什么方法。

 

4.  
Takeshi或许永远都没有认识到真实的Reileen。不知是Reileen藏的太好，还是Takeshi从来没有过时间去好好地看看成长后的她。  
他们两个的路其实早在Takeshi将刀子刺进父亲，不，在父亲将母亲打死后，就走向了两个极端。  
Kovacs这个基因天生带的冷漠与残忍全部遗传给了Takeshi和Reileen，只是属于母亲的那小小的一份温柔与良知的小火苗，被Takeshi一直守护着，而Reileen则是将其浇灭。  
Reileen的世界只有Takeshi，还有金钱。她的金钱是为了让之后自己和Takeshi能过上美好的日子。她不想再失去Takeshi，他们两个人应该一起远走高飞，去拜访别的星球，去那些古老的智慧起源地，去探索广阔无垠的宇宙。又或许两人找一个Protectorate摸不到的角落，开一个属于他们的小商店，领养和他们一样的孤儿，让这些孩子过上自己和Takeshi没有过上的好日子。  
她真的计划了很多，在Takeshi回到自己身边后，她激动的颤抖着，她的未来终于要实现了。  
只是她扑向Takeshi，却摔得粉身碎骨。  
Reileen从来没有觉得她的哥哥离她这么遥远过。透过那个陌生的皮囊看着她的是Takeshi，她温柔又坚强的好哥哥，可是250年的分离，他又是离她那么遥远。  
“Tak，我把Quell还给你，你和我一起走好不好？不要丢下我一个人，不要冰冻我，”  
Takeshi看着她，满脸都是悲伤。  
Reileen从他的眼里看出来了，他们两个没有回去的可能了。她仰起头，露出自己的脖子。“杀了我。我不想再失去自由了。”  
“我爱你，Tak。”  
——我也爱你，一直都会爱你，小Rei。  
她想，最后Takeshi肯定是这么说的吧。

 

5.  
阔别了250多年，她又回到了Takeshi的怀抱。哥哥抱着她，就像小时候两个人躲在自己的城堡里那样。  
“没事的，我陪你。你不需要一个人面对怪物，我们一起……“Takeshi的声音渐渐远去，但是怀抱的温暖却侵入皮肤，捧住了她的心脏。  
真是奇怪啊，有了Stack后心脏基本上就没有了真正的意义，可是现在胸口的温暖还有想要哭的冲动。明明泪水都差不多流干了。  
“哥哥……“Reileen想要去抱Takeshi的胳膊。  
“我一直都在这里，我会一直在你身边。“  
她看到了小时候的Takeshi，走上前来拉住她的手。  
“回家吧，小Rei。“  
嗯。我们回家。

The END.

 

PS: 顺带一个Elliot夫妻的小脑洞

好不容易见到了自己的丈夫，Ava还是有些小激动的。能亲自抚摸丈夫的肌肤，这是她在监狱中想都不敢想的事情。  
“Vernon，我想念你想到想做了怎么办？”她有些无辜地问丈夫。  
“……亲爱的，你现在cross sleeve了，呃……忍一下？”  
“我真的忍不住。”Ava凑上去抚摸着Vernon结实的胸膛，“哦我的天，你的身材还是这么好。”  
“……” Vernon Elliot是120%的直男，即使这个男性皮囊里面是自己的妻子，可是——  
男性皮囊还是男性皮囊啊Ava求求你把手从我裤裆里拿出来！  
“Vernon，你知道么，我一直想对你做某件事情——”  
Vernon Elliot在军队里锻炼出的野兽般的直觉让他下意识想要反对。  
Ava的手摸上了他的屁股。  
“Vernon，要不要玩？”  
“……”  
——Takeshi Kovacs你他妈的快把我老婆换回来啊！！！！！！！  
Vernon Elliot内心凄惨的哭泣。  
“Mr. Kovacs，真的只是因为没有合适的女性皮囊么？”Poe变擦着已经干净无瑕的杯子边问笑的一脸狡猾的Takeshi Kovacs。  
“如果我多出点钱并不是没有——”Kovacs摇摇头，“Poe，有些事情并不需要知道的太清楚，人类喜欢模糊一点的。”  
“啊哈，暗示对吧。Mr. Kovacs你莫不是在记恨Mr. Elliot没能及时救出你的事情？”  
Kovacs扬了扬眉。  
一人一AI会心一笑。


End file.
